


Sentimental Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moments after the birth of Stiles and Derek's firstborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental Heart

The wolf in Derek feels the pull. _Cub, Cub, Cub_. The mantra runs through his head as he carefully – tenderly – stitches Stiles back up. Then it's _mate, mate, mate_. Stiles looks too pale for Derek’s liking and there are spatters of blood on Derek's pants and shirt. Stiles tiredly smiles and looks over to the makeshift crib they've set in the corner. The room in the black, charred house is warm and light softly filters through the windows.

"She's doing alright?" Stiles asks, nodding over to where the baby lays. She was wailing a few minutes ago but now it's just quiet whimpers.

Derek nods and finishes the last stitch and then carefully rubs his hand over Stiles' belly. "That hurt?"

Stiles whines when Derek presses down a little too hard under his belly button. "Yeah, but I think I'll survive." He smiles weakly when he sees Derek's face darken. "It's fine, Derek, honestly. Don't be such a girl about it."

Derek's lips twitch. "I'm being a girl? Who just gave birth?"

Stiles reaches out his arms, overextending them and wincing when he feels one of the stitches pull. "Give her to me."

Derek walks to get her. She's a squirmy thing, face red from crying and mouth opening to form an 'o'. She's tiny, no more than five pounds, but she's pink and Derek can hear that her breathing's steady and clear. She's healthy and alive and so is Stiles and that's more than he could have asked for a few months ago.

He carefully places the baby on Stiles' chest and Stiles reaches up with trembling hands and strokes the patch of black hair on her temple. "Look at her," he breathes out. His eyes meet Derek's. "Is she a werewolf?"

Derek leans down and sniffs her hair. "No," he says. "She's not." He's not mad that she's not. If the time comes, maybe eventually she will be.

Stiles can't help but let out a sigh of relief. Having a kid at eighteen is already tough, no need to add canines and claws.

The baby starts to mouth at Stiles' chest and Stiles looks up at Derek, alarmed. "No, no way."

"How else did you think she was going to get fed?"

"I don't know! Formula! Goats milk! Something besides me." His voice is rising steadily through each sentence. "I'm not a cow, Derek!"

Derek looks slightly amused. "You have milk in you, I've smelt it for a couple of weeks now. We'll switch her on formula later on but she's hungry now," he says pointedly.

"Ugh," Stiles says and then, with Derek's help, positions her in front of his nipple and she latches on. Derek looks gormless and Stiles fidgets. "Don't just stare like that!"

Derek ignores him and continues to watch. The wolf in him is daring to come out. The instincts to _protect mate_ , to _protect cub_ is powerful but he has to push it back.

"When should we tell the others that she's been born?" Stiles asks and then pauses. "My dad?"

"Tomorrow," Derek says.

They sit in silence for a few moments, the only noise is the wind shaking the trees outside and the suckling noise coming from the baby.

Stiles yawns and the baby's eyes start to flutter close. Derek takes her from Stiles and puts her back in the crib.

"Coming to bed?" Stiles asks. They changed the bedsheets and they're clean and feel nice over him.

"In a little while."

Stiles wants to protest - it often seems like it's his second nature to protest - but the words don't come to his mind quickly enough and he drifts off to sleep.

Derek moves to the front of the only door in the room and listens vigilantly. Nothing's going to hurt his family. His pack. A thrill runs throughout him. _His pack_.


End file.
